


james and the giant peach

by wearing_tearing



Series: reality warping [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Humor, Gyms, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Steve Rogers's Butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “Peach…” Bucky’s eyes widen in horror at himself. “It’s— I mean—Dude, guy, man, person in front of—”“Peach?” Peach Butt grins, delighted, and then wiggles his brows at Bucky. “It’s because of my butt, isn’t it.”





	james and the giant peach

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to use "james and the giant peach" as a title for something so this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bucky tries not to stare.

Howlies is familiar to him like his own home, with its sweaty smell and clicking metal sounds and shitty pop music Dum Dum likes to play so much. He’s been coming around for the past 8 months and he’s pretty sure he knows every face and butt to ever walk in and out of this place.

Except for one.

Bucky worries at his bottom lip and glances at the dude doing squats a few feet in front of him. Perfectly toned thighs wrapped in blue spandex shorts flex as the guy moves down. He has blond hair that’s turning a little darker with sweat, pale skin with a pink undertone, broad shoulders that lead to a narrow waist, and the roundest, perkiest, biggest butt Bucky’s ever seen this side of Brooklyn.

Kind of like a giant peach, Bucky would say. A giant juicy peach Bucky would love to put his mouth on.

“Are you going to keep drooling or do you plan on finishing this round anytime soon?” Gabe asks, successfully snapping Bucky out of his butt daze.

Bucky glares at him. “‘M not drooling.”

“Sure you aren’t.” Gabe claps him on the knee. “You owe me five more before we’re done for the day.”

Bucky sticks his tongue out at Gabe and goes back to his ab exercises, sneaking glances at the new guy and his giant peach-round butt. He also ignores the way Gabe rolls his eyes at him for it _and_ for flopping down on the ground with a loud grunt when he’s done doing what he’s supposed to do.

“You did good,” Gabe tells him with two light pats to Bucky’s knee.

“I always do good,” Bucky sniffs, and then nods and accepts Gabe’s extended hand to help him up. “Thanks for today.”

“Always.” Gabe punches him lightly on his right shoulder. “I don’t like having to stare at your ugly face all morning, but you’re making good progress.”

“You love my face,” Bucky says, puckering his lips and sending Gabe several loud kisses.

Gabe throws Bucky’s sweaty towel back at him, but it’s the low laugh coming from his side that captures Bucky’s attention. Bucky’s stomach swoops when he sees that Peach Butt guy is grinning at him, his pink lips hidden behind a meaty forearm as if trying to hide his humor.

Bucky raises an eyebrow at the guy despite the flush rising on his own cheeks. Peach Butt just gives him a shrug and another smile, smaller and softer this time, before going back to his own workout.

And if Bucky stares at that giant peach butt until he has to turn his head so as not to walk into a wall, well, no one needs to know.

 

**

 

Bucky is pretty sure he’s going to die.

Not because his muscles are sore, his skin is covered with sweat, and his heart feels like it’s about to come out through his mouth. Nope. Bucky is going to die because Peach Butt is back, this time in red spandex shorts and a white sleeveless shirt, getting through his workout right by Bucky’s line of sight.

And not just any kind of workout. The dude is doing one-armed push ups like they’re _easy_. Which, considering the amount of muscle on the guy, might as well be true.

Bucky licks his lips and raises his water bottle to his mouth, trying to drown his thirst. It’s not like he can lie down on the floor under Peach Butt and spread his legs like he wants to, so water will have to do. Not that it helps all that much, especially when Peach Butt lowers his perfectly toned body to the floor, strong arm flexing, as he goes up and down, up and down, up and down.

Bucky’s eyes glaze over staring at him while images of Peach Butt going up and down, up and down on _his_ dick while Bucky grabs a handful of that perfect ass run through his mind. Those thoughts send a wave of heat through his body, and Bucky chokes a little on his water when  he feels his dick twitch inside his yoga pants.

This is _really not the time_. And as much as Bucky knows the Howlies love him, he very much doubts they’ll put up with him sporting wood in the middle of their crowded gym.

Bucky takes a deep breath and wills himself to calm down, although his eyes keep finding Peach Butt. It’s like it’s impossible for Bucky to look away for more than a few seconds at a time. There’s something about that butt that just _calls_ to him, like the moon to the sea or some shit.

And right when Bucky is biting at his bottom to thoughts of biting down on that perfect butt, his eyes flicker over to Peach Butt’s face only to catch _him_ looking right back at Bucky.

Bucky fumbles with his water bottle as blood rushes to his cheeks in embarrassment at being caught staring. Peach Butt, for his turn, just raises an eyebrow and keeps doing his push ups like nothing’s going on. There’s a small smile curling at the corner of his plump lips that Bucky absolutely _does not_ want to kiss.

Bucky does a weird thing with his hands where he tilts his water bottle to the guy with one of them while doing a finger gun with the other, and then he sashays the hell out of the room before he can embarrass himself even further. He also pointedly ignores the dumbfounded look Gabe sends him when Bucky walks past him, as well as Morita trying to fight giggles while spotting someone else.

Bucky heads to the showers. Maybe he can slip on the wet tiles and hit his head and get amnesia and forget this ever happened.

The hot water doesn’t do much to erase his embarrassment, but it does settle well again his sore muscles. Bucky hums under his breath as he washes the sweat off his body, taking extra time to condition his short hair so it achieves maximum fluffiness once it air dries.

The shower a few stalls from him turns on, but Bucky’s too into his rendition of _Enjoy the Silence_ to pay too much attention. Something he regrets later, after he’s done with his shower and slipped on his underwear, now busy toweling the excess water off his hair.

“Hey.”

Bucky squacks in surprise and pulls the towel off his head, the fabric slowly sliding down his face and revealing, in what seems like slow motion, Peach Butt’s sheepish face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Peach Butt says, one hand raised in front of himself like he’s trying to soothe Bucky.

Bucky blinks and clutches his towel to his very naked chest. “It’s fine. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Bucky is paying attention now. Peach Butt’s hair is damp and sticking up everywhere, and a little droplet of water is slowly sliding its way down his neck to his very broad shoulders. Which are bare. And naked. And give way to pecs and an eight-pack Bucky desperately wants to rub his face on.

“God, I’m so sorry,” Peach Butt says again, and Bucky breaks his stare with Peach Butt’s nipples at the sound of distress in the guy’s voice.

Peach Butt’s staring at him with regret written all over his face, his worried eyes glancing down to the way Bucky is still clutching his towel to his naked chest like it’s some sort of attempt at protecting his modesty instead of to keep himself from reaching out and poking Peach Butt in the tits.

“What?” Bucky asks.

“I saw you checking me out before.” Peach Butt blushes, turning red from cheeks to pecs. “But that doesn’t mean it’s okay to accost you in the _bathroom_ of all fucking places. Not that it’d be acceptable to accost anyone anywhere, ever. But I just caught you out of the shower and you’re not even fully dressed and here I am being a huge fucking creep, I’m so sorry. I’ll leave you alone.”

“Wait, _what_ ,” Bucky says faintly.

“It’s okay if you report me,” Peach Butt says, grabbing a shirt from his bag. “It’s within your rights. I’d report myself if I were you. What I’m doing is totally inappropriate.”

It takes Bucky’s brain a second to wrap around Peach Butt’s logic and, when it does, his heart threatens to melt and break in equal parts. So he rushes to say, “If anyone should report anyone, it should be _you_ reporting _me_.”

Peach Butt pops his head through his shirt’s collar and stares at Bucky like Bucky’s grown a second head. “What?”

“I was the one staring at you like a creep first while you were just trying to get through your rounds,” Bucky argues. “The gym is supposed to be a safe space where you can exercise in peace without people leering at you. And I did that. I objectified you like you were a slab of meat instead of a person. I turned into what I swore I’d never become: a pervert who comes to gym only to creep on attractive people. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I can totally call Dernier to come kick me out if you want.”

Peach Butt blinks at Bucky a few times before he breaks into a huge smile. “You think I’m attractive?”

“That’s not what you should be focusing on!” Bucky huffs in exasperation. “I’m really really sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way with my staring.”

Peach Butt’s smile softens. “You didn’t. I promise.”

“And you didn’t made me uncomfortable with saying hi to me when I was half naked,” Bucky tells him. “It was just unexpected.”

“I’m still sorry about it.”

Bucky fights back a smile. “As long as we agree no one’s reporting anyone.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressu—”

“Peach…” Bucky’s eyes widen in horror at himself. “It’s— I mean— _Dude_ , guy, man, person in front of—”

“Peach?” Peach Butt grins, delighted, and then wiggles his brows at Bucky. “It’s because of my butt, isn’t it.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky groans and brings his towel up to his face. “Kill me now.”

Peach Butt laughs and gently places a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’d rather not. And you can call me Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers.”

Bucky peeks at Steve from over his towel, stomach flipping at the bright smile on Steve’s face. “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

“Very nice to meet you, Bucky. Now that we’ve established we aren’t creepy, how do you feel about having a smoothie with me?”

“Can I get dressed first?” Bucky returns Steve’s smile with an excited one of his own.

“Permission to check you out?” Steve asks, and at Bucky’s laugh and nod, he lets his eyes take in Bucky’s half naked state. “It’ll be a shame, but I guess you’ll hafta.”

Bucky reaches for his bag, eager to get dressed. “Meet you outside in five?”

“It’s a date!”

Bucky grins to himself.

Yes, it’s a date.

 

**

 

Bucky has known Steve for about five whole minutes, but he can already recognize that the glint in Steve’s eye as they reach the register to place their smoothie orders means absolutely nothing good.

Something Steve confirms when he flashes Bucky a shit eating grin and asks the attendant, “A peach smoothie, please.”

“You are the single worst person I know,” Bucky announces, cheeks as pink as the strawberry smoothie he’s about to order.

Steve touches his chest. “I’m glad you appreciate my hard work.”

Bucky elbows Steve, who elbows him back, before they both start laughing. The movement makes so they’re leaning in close, Steve’s smug smile and bright eyes only a few inches away from Bucky’s face.

Bucky could kiss him, right then. Just tilt his head up and press their lips together and wipe that smile off Steve’s face.

As is, he catches Steve’s pinky with his own, tugging at Steve’s hand while he gestures with his head to the cluster of tables outside. “Wanna go sit outside?”

Steve glances down at their hands, smile turning into something softer. He untagles his pinky from Bucky’s and grabs Bucky’s hand in full, giving it a squeeze. “Sounds good.”

“So, Bucky Barnes,” Steve starts once they sit down, their feet knocking together under the table, “what do you do aside from going to the gym?”

Bucky huffs out a laugh and starts talking, telling Steve about being an elevator mechanic. In turn, he listens to Steve explain about his job as an art therapist and his love of drawing, which gets Bucky going about his own love for animated movies and cartoons.

There isn’t a moment of uncomfortable silence between them as they learn about each other, from their families to their favorite shows to their love of Brooklyn. Bucky laughs at Steve’s shitty jokes and makes Steve blush with his own bad puns. They bicker and laugh and drink their smoothies, just having fun in each other’s company, until the sun is high in the sky and lunch time is around the corner.

Bucky knocks his foot against Steve’s under the table, fighting back a blush when Steve traps Bucky’s ankle between his legs. “I need to get going soon,” Bucky says with disappointment.

“Me too,” Steve sighs. He has his chin propped in one hand, lips curled in a soft smile, and he hasn’t looked away from Bucky once since they sat down.

“I had a really good time today,” Bucky whispers and leans forward a little, staring up at Steve from under his lashes. “What wouldja say about doing this again?”

Steve grins and squeezes Bucky’s ankle between his legs. “Give me your number.”

 

**

 

They do it again. And again and again and again, in between meetings at the gym where they try their hardest to leave each other alone to concentrate on their workouts. They’re mildly successful, because sometimes, when they’re out of the shower and Steve’s standing in the locker room with only his briefs on, Bucky can’t help but push Steve against one the lockers and kiss him breathless.

“Morita is gonna write us up for public indecency,” Steve gasps against Bucky’s lips, but still moves in to kiss Bucky again and lick his way into Bucky’s mouth.

“We’re decent,” Bucky argues, pressing kisses and nips to Steve’s jaw and all the way down to his neck. “We’re both wearing clothes.”

Steve laughs and lets Bucky suck a mark into his collarbone before he pushes Bucky away and steps to the side. “Get dressed, Barnes. We’re gonna be late for work.”

Bucky pouts, but does as he’s told. If only because he knows he’s going to be seeing Steve again that night for their date. He can’t help but smile at the thought as it floats through his mind throughout the day.

Dating Steve is one of the easiest and best things Bucky’s ever done. They’re still getting to know each other, but every bit of Steve and who he is as a person that Bucky’s gotten to see and experience only make him like Steve more.

Now if only Bucky could see and experience Steve’s giant peach butt.

Bucky shakes his head at himself and goes back to getting ready for their date. It’s fine that he hasn’t seen Steve’s naked butt yet. Steve’s asked him to take things slow, after letting Bucky know about the not-so-great relationship he got out of about 6 months before he met Bucky, and Bucky’s happy to oblige. They’ve been together for almost three months, and Bucky has to admit he loves the slow and easy intimacy that comes from them spending time together just hanging out.

Tonight’s date is a basic one: just pizza and a _Love, Death and Robots_ marathon at Steve’s apartment. Bucky’s in his most comfy pair of jeans and a slouchy dark grey sweater, ready for a few hours of kisses and snuggles. His hair’s looking as fluffy as ever, curls looking soft and shiny at the top of his head, and the hint of eyeliner on his waterline make his eyes pop.

Steve mostly certainly appreciates the look once Bucky gets to his place, if judging by the way he curls a hand on the front of Bucky’s sweater and tugs him into a deep kiss. Bucky laughs against Steve’s mouth but kisses him back just as hard.

“Hi.” Bucky laughs again, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s own. “Thanks for the welcome kiss.”

“I thought you were the pizza delivery person,” Steve jokes, and then smacks a kiss to Bucky’s forehead when Bucky gasps and tries to push him away. “I’m joking, the pizza’s already here.”

Bucky sighs. “Why am I dating you again?”

“For my peach butt and terrible humor,” Steve answers, going as far as turning around and shaking his butt at Bucky.

Bucky lets his eyes fall to Steve’s butt, perfectly wrapped in black sweatpants. “It is a good butt.”

“I worked very hard on it.” Steve winks at him. He grabs Bucky by the hand and leads him to the living room, where two meat lovers pizzas and four unopened bottles of Coke rest on the coffee table. _Love, Death and Robots_ is already queued on Netflix.

Bucky narrows his eyes at the TV. “You didn’t start watching without me, did you?”

“Of course not,” Steve huffs. He promptly pushes Bucky down on the couch and then climbs on top of him. “I’d never do that to my Bucky,” he says, batting his eyelashes.

Bucky squirms a little in place, both so he can get comfortable but also because Steve is _on top of him_. “Your Bucky needs to breathe,” he wheezes.

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes with a light kiss to Bucky’s chin. He slides to the side so he’s between the back of the couch and Bucky’s body, his head lying on Bucky’s chest while he throws an arm around Bucky’s waist. “Good?”

Bucky lets out a deep breath and kisses the top of Steve’s head, breathing him in. “Good.”

They spent the next couple of hours eating pizza, cuddling, and delighting themselves in the different animation techniques in _Love, Death and Robots_ episodes. Steve makes them rewatch _Sonnie’s Edge_ , _Three Robots,_ and _Good Hunting_ twice each, poking Bucky whenever something he thinks is interesting happens.

Bucky just hides his smile against Steve’s sunshine hair and cuddles him closer. There’s no other place he’d rather be.

 

**

 

The day Bucky sees Steve’s giant peach butt is the day he catches Steve reading _James and the Giant Peach_ on a park bench while he waits for Bucky to be done with work.

“Are you fucking serious?” Bucky asks when he flops down next to Steve, sweaty and sore and smelling of elevator.

It’s been four months and two weeks. Bucky’s already familiar with Steve’s ability to be a little shit. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised.

Steve barely glances at Bucky over his battered paperback. “It’s a good book.”

Bucky glares at the side of Steve’s face for about two seconds before he sighs and rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “It is a good book. Did they get to the Arctic yet?”

“Not yet,” Steve murmurs, dropping a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Tired?”

Bucky hums and rubs his cheek against Steve’s shirt. “Not really. Just a dumb day.”

“Wanna skip going out for dinner?” Steve suggests. “We can go back to your place. You shower, I order takeout.”

“Thai?”

“You bet.”

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a good boyfriend?” Bucky lifts his head so he can press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips.

“You,” Steve answers, stealing another kiss. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

It takes them about 20 minutes to arrive at Bucky’s place and another 10 until Bucky is out of the shower, clean and refreshed.

“That’s better.” Bucky flops down on Steve’s lap, laughing when Steve grunts and wrinkles his nose at him. “Did you order already?”

“Yes.” Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and holds him tight. One of his hands slides under Bucky’s shirt, warm and sure. “Should be here soon.”

Bucky fights back a shiver and tilts his head down for a kiss. He sighs against Steve’s mouth, which opens easy for him as their lips move together, and pulls back with a nip to Steve’s bottom lip.

“Wanna watch something while we wait?” Bucky asks, ready to slide off Steve’s lap and to the couch.

Steve stops Bucky by tightening his arms around Bucky’s waist, keeping him in place. “Or we could…” he starts, and then shakes his head. The hand under Bucky’s shirt slides away to rest lightly on Bucky’s hip.

Bucky frowns at him and cups Steve’s cheek with one hand. “We could...?”

Steve shrugs one shoulder. There’s a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “We could do something else.”

Bucky blinks at Steve, confused. It takes him a second before he feels like he’s getting smacked upside the head with understanding, his eyes going wide and jaw slack.

“Do you mean—” he stops and narrows his eyes. “Wait. Was _that_ why you were reading _James and the Giant Peach_ today?”

Steve blinks four times in rapid succession, and then says, “No?”

“Oh my god.” Bucky bursts out laughing. He throws his arms around Steve’s neck and hugs him close, just as he starts to pepper kisses all over Steve’s face. “You _were_.”

Steve laughs too, the sound muffled by the fabric of Bucky’s shirt. “It’s just a suggestion.”

“One I will happily take you up on, if you’re sure,” Bucky replies, pulling back so he can stare at Steve in the eye. “But maybe after we’re done with dinner? I don’t wanna run the risk of having to stop with my dick out because our food got here.”

“Waiting sounds good.” Steve nods, not looking away from Bucky’s gaze. “And I’m sure.”

Bucky rubs a thumb down the edge of Steve’s jaw. “Can I ask why now?”

“I feel comfortable with you,” Steve answers right away. There’s a soft and awed expression on his face. “I trust you. I know I’m safe with you. You know my last relationship wasn’t… It wasn’t good. So I wanted to wait until I knew for sure I was ready to take that step again.”

“And you are?”

“I am,” Steve promises. He bumps their foreheads together and then brushes a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Plus, I really want to see what you look like naked.”

Bucky snorts out a laugh, wincing a little when Steve kisses him through it and their teeth knocked together. “Same here,” he murmurs after they break the kiss. “But hey, if you change your mind between now and after we’ve finished dinner, just tell me. My offer to watch something still stands.”

Steve smiles, grateful and a little filthy. “They only thing I want you to watch is my face when you make me come, but thank you for saying that.”

Bucky makes a choked up little sound in the back of his throat and then groans, “ _Fuck_.”

“Maybe on our next date, sure,” Steve throws back and then laughs, bright when loud, when Bucky lets out a little whimper. “Wanna make out while we wait for the food?”

Bucky doesn’t bother answering. He just closes the distance between them and kisses Steve for all he’s worth.

 

**

 

Between makeouts, dinner, and washing the dishes, Bucky is practically vibrating out of his skin when Steve finally crowds him against the kitchen counter and slots their lips together in a searing kiss. All Bucky can do is hold on to Steve’s broad shoulders and kiss him back just as good.

“Bedroom?” Steve whispers, already tugging Bucky forward by the hips.

Bucky leads them to the bedroom with only a few bumps and minor tripping on the way, and lets himself be pushed down on the bed. He bounces on the mattress with a laugh and doesn’t hesitate to bring Steve down with him with a hand wrapped around Steve’s wrist.

Steve goes without a fight. He straddles Bucky’s lap and bends down for a kiss, just as his fingers tangle through Bucky’s hair and tugs. Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth, shivering, and lets his own hands roam over the expanse of Steve’s body.

Bucky’s eager with his touches over Steve’s strong arms, down his back, until they settle on the prize: Steve’s giant peach butt. Steve laughs against Bucky’s mouth when Bucky grabs a handful and lets out a long and drown out groan. It’s not the first time Bucky’s touched Steve’s butt, but it is in this kind of context.

“Wanna get naked?” Steve asks through a grin, bumping his nose against Bucky’s.

“That’s the best thing you’ve ever asked me,” Bucky breathes out, already letting go of Steve’s butt so he can pull at the hem of Steve’s shirt.

Steve’s still grinning while they take off their clothes, but his expression turns into something hungry and filled with intent when he gets his first look at Bucky’s fully naked body. They’ve seen each other shirtless or only in their underwear plenty of times before, but this is new.

And this is _good_.

Bucky tries his hardest not to squirm under the heaviness of Steve’s gaze. He relaxes on the bed and lets Steve look his fill. He knows he looks good; he’s worked very hard for this body this past year training with Gabe, and it shows. But Steve doesn’t seem all that too focused on how chiseled Bucky’s abs are, though. His eyes are instead glued to the hard line of Bucky’s thick cock curving up against his stomach, red and leaking at the tip.

Steve licks his lips.

Bucky’s harsh intake of breath is enough for Steve’s eyes to snap back to him. “Like what you see?” Bucky teases, not bothered by how cheesy he sounds.

“You know you’re beautiful,” Steve murmurs, letting one of his hands slide down from Bucky’s collarbone all the way to his hip.

Bucky smiles softly at Steve and places a hand on the back of Steve’s neck, tugging him in for a kiss. “So are you.”

And Steve is, Bucky notes, taking in Steve’s defined abs and naked chest, the way his pink nipples harden the more Bucky stares at him, the sharp V line that cuts his hip and directs Bucky’s attention to Steve’s hard cock. Steve’s absolutely gorgeous and Bucky is lucky to be able to see him like this.

“Am I? Even though you haven’t seen my butt yet?” Steve asks.

Bucky snorts and grabs said butt, squeezing one cheek. “Yes. I’m gonna take my time getting to know him later. Unless you wanna introduce us now?”

Steve wrinkles his nose and lets out a little laugh. “I’m getting weirded out by the third person butt talk.”

“No more talk then,” Bucky promises and tilts his head up for a slow kiss. “What do you want to do, sweetheart?”

“I want…” Steve stops so he can kiss Bucky again, short and sweet. “I want to suck you off. Is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay,” Bucky rushes to say, cock twitching in anticipation.

Steve kisses him one more time, licking his way into Bucky’s mouth and stealing his breath away, before he nuzzles his way down Bucky’s chest. He stops to close his mouth around Bucky’s nipples, who lets out a giggle and runs his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“That just tickles,” Bucky lets Steve know, “and feels wet.”

Steve looks bummed that Bucky’s nipples aren’t sensitive for about two seconds, and then he goes back to kissing and biting his way down Bucky’s chest and stomach. Bucky gasps when Steve rakes his teeth over his hip bone, skin tingling and sending sparks up his spine, and his fingers curl through Steve’s hair in a tug.

Steve is the one who groans now and leans into Bucky’s touch. Steve’s eyes are half-lidded and dark, and there’s already a healthy blush covering his cheeks and pecs.

“Hair pulling is good, huh?” Bucky confirms, swiping his thumb over Steve’s hairline before pulling his hair again.

Steve’s eyes flutter shut and he gasps, “ _Yes_.”

“Will be better when you’re blowing me, I think.”

Steve opens his eyes, torn between glaring and laughing at Bucky. He settles into a small smile instead, gaze flicking down to Bucky’s dick. Bucky watches, anticipation growing, as Steve licks his lips and lowers his head.

Bucky’s almost arches off the bed at the first touch of Steve’s mouth on his cock, tongue darting out to lick at the precome beading at the tip before Steve wraps his lips around the head and _sucks_.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Bucky groans and throws his head back, doing his best to keep his hips still, as pleasure builds in his gut.

Panting, Bucky turns his gaze back to Steve, unwilling to miss another second of Steve sucking his cock. Steve stares back at him, blue eyes dark with lust, and bobs his head, his hand coming around to wrap around the part of Bucky’s cock Steve can’t get into his mouth just yet.

“That’s it,” Bucky murmurs with a pull to Steve’s hair, gasping when Steve moans around him. “That’s it, baby, you’re doing so good.”

Steve fits more of Bucky past his red lips and hollows his cheeks, tongue tracing the underside of Bucky’s cock, working him over. He shifts his grip around the base of Bucky’s dick to cup his balls, rolling them his hand, moaning again at the whimper that bursts past Bucky’s lips.

Bucky can feel it already, his orgasm building, in the way his skin tingles and his body shakes. His thighs tremble and his stomach clenches as Steve sucks him and plays with his balls, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, until Bucky tugs at Steve’s hair and tells him he’s close. Steve pulls off of him, lips shining and swollen, and presses a kiss to Bucky’s thigh before he jerks Bucky off with sure movements of his hands.

Bucky comes with Steve’s name on his lips, head thrown back and back arched, spilling over Steve’s hand and all over his own stomach. His breath catches in his throat as he shivers with the aftershocks, and it takes him a few seconds to come back down to earth. When he does, he sees Steve propped up on an elbow beside him, staring down at Bucky with his flushed face and red lips, looking mighty smug and proud of himself. He still has his come-covered hand wrapped around Bucky’s softening dick, not moving, just holding him tight.

“Idiot,” Bucky slurs, catching Steve by the neck and kissing him deep, chasing the taste of himself on Steve’s tongue. “I’ll get you wipes.”

It’s a bit of a cool down moment while Steve cleans come off his hand and Bucky takes care of his stomach, but it gives Bucky enough time to catch his breath. When they’re both cleaned up, Bucky doesn’t hesitate to tackle Steve into bed.

Steve laughs and wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, accepting the lingering kiss Bucky gives him. Bucky doesn’t miss the way Steve slowly shift his hips against Bucky’s thigh, hard cock brushing against the jut of Bucky’s own hip.

“I’ll take care of you,” Bucky promises with a soft kiss to Steve’s pink mouth. He lets one of his hands find his favorite place: curled around Steve’s butt, holding on, fingers teasing between Steve’s cheeks. “I really wanna eat you out.”

Steve bites down on is bottom lip and nods, blush crawling down past his pecs to his stomach.

“I need you to say it out loud, sweetheart,” Bucky prompts him, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s.

Steve lets out a little soft choked up sound and nods again, pecking Bucky on the lips once before he says, “Yeah, I want that.”

Bucky smiles and kisses Steve again, sharp and sweet, before pushing down on Steve’s hip. “Get on your stomach for me?”

Steve does, folding his arms under one of Bucky’s pillows and rubbing his face against the pillowcase. He bends one leg at the knee and brings it up to his chest, leaving himself exposed to Bucky’s eyes. And Bucky takes his time staring.

Steve’s perfect peach butt is there, bare and round and firm, looking so good Bucky doesn’t even realize he has his hands on it until Steve’s sharp gasp brings him back to reality. Bucky cups each cheek and squeezes them tight, heart tripping inside his chest when Steve arches his back and presses back into Bucky’s touch.

Bucky brushes a kiss to Steve’s spine. “Okay?”

Steve wiggles his butt. “ _Yes_.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh and nips at one of Steve’s buttcheeks, snickering when Steve grunts and glares at him over his shoulder. Bucky just blows him a kiss and then leans down so he can nuzzle at the reddened skin on Steve’s ass, right where Bucky bit him, before he parts Steve’s cheeks with his hands and shifts his attention to Steve’s hole.

The first swipe of his tongue against Steve has them both groaning. There are few things Bucky loves more than to eat ass, and Steve’s giant peach of a cute butt is basically all of Bucky’s dreams come true. So he traces his tongue around the rim of Steve’s hole and licks him open, slowly eating Steve out, while Steve moans and tries to fuck himself back on Bucky’s tongue.

“Bucky, _please_ ,” Steve begs when Bucky sucks at his hole right as he snakes a hand under Steve and wraps it around Steve’s cock.

The Steve choked up sound makes at the touch sends shivers down Bucky’s spine and spurs him on. He eats Steve’s butt like a man starved, using his best tricks to get Steve where he wants him: a shaking mess, gasping Bucky’s name, and begging Bucky to make him come. All Bucky can do is oblige when Steve starts letting out a litany of _pleasepleaseplease_ , jerking his hand around Steve’s cock while he tongues Steve open until Steve cries out his name a few seconds later and comes.

Bucky kisses one of Steve’s buttcheeks and lets go of him, wiping his mouth on one corner of his sheet before climbing up the bed. He slides his clean hand up and down Steve’s back, helping his shaking body come down from his orgasm, and waits until Steve’s eyes flutter open and focus on him.

“Hi, honey,” Bucky whispers. “Doing okay?”

Steve nods and gives him a lazy and sated smile, and then frowns. “I’m wet.”

Bucky snorts. “I bet. How about we clean up, brush our teeth, and you help me change the sheets so we can cuddle?”

Steve gives him a thumbs up and stalls only for a few minutes before he gets up and goes about wiping dry come off his stomach. Bucky goes through two runs of teeth brushing and one of mouthwash gurgling before he catches Steve around the waist and kisses him deep like he wanted to after he made Steve come. Steve just smiles into the kiss and holds on, their naked bodies pressed together from knees to chests.

“That was good,” Steve mumbles once they’re back in bed, still naked, his face hidden against Bucky’s neck.

“Really good,” Bucky agrees.

“Did my butt match your expectations?” Steve asks, lifting his head so he can grin at Bucky.

“It exceeded them,” Bucky answers with a laugh, making his point by resting his hand over Steve’s buttcheek. “Although I do like you for more than just your butt.”

Steve’s smile turns shy and sweet. “I know,” he says. “I only like _you_ for your muscles, though.”

Bucky gasps, all mock offense, and pokes Steve in the stomach. “You take that back.”

Steve just laughs and grabs Bucky by the wrist, pulling him down until Steve’s on his back on the bed and Bucky is on top of him. The expression on Steve’s face changes, turning syrupy sweet when he nuzzles his nose against Bucky’s and kisses him on the lips.

“I take it back,” Steve says quietly. “I like you for your everything.”

Bucky’s heart squeezes inside his chest. “I like you for your everything too.”

Peach butt and all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wearing_tearing), [dreamwidth](https://wearing-tearing.dreamwidth.org/), and [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
